


practice makes perfect

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Rare Pairings, Set in the beginning of filming fighting with my family, Size Difference, developing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: Tessa couldn’t deny she was enjoying it, the way Zelina pressed into her and how easy it was to lift her up and catch her with each spot they went over.





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot for Femslash February. Once I get time off from work I will definitely write something longer. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

When Tessa got the phone call, she was in a little bit of disbelief. She had been working through the indies, still in the beginning of her career when Dwayne Johnson had contacted her.

 _The Rock_ had contacted her and wanted her to be a stunt double in one of his newest movies.

The day she arrived to the set she had been handed a script almost immediately and when she read through it, she almost couldn’t believe it. She got this chance to do something amazing and play Paige in the ring. Of all people.

She was set to meet Zelina who was AJ in the movie on that first day and the two of them would practice together. Tessa didn’t know much about her but from what Dwayne had told her; She was a wrestler recently signed to WWE's NXT. And Tessa could only assume she was an experienced wrestler.

She was in the performance center stretching and doing her warmups when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw someone who could look like a spitting image of AJ Lee. She was petite and had on a pair of leggings and a tank top with kneepads on.

Wow she was gorgeous, was the first thing that came to Tessa's mind. “Hey,” Tessa immediately greeted her as she made her way to the ropes leaning on them. “You must be Zelina. My name’s Tessa, we're gonna be wrestling each other, right?”

A laugh escaped Zelina and she climbed up onto the apron, nodding. “That’s right- we are,” she said, the two of them shaking hands. “It’s nice to finally meet the Tessa Blanchard,” there's a teasing edge to her voice and Tessa found herself blushing uncontrollably. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” she said, letting out a small laugh.

“Oh I promise it is,” Zelina quickly assured her as she slipped through the ropes. Tessa then noticed she had her phone in hand. “I figured we could watch the match and then do our best to imitate it,” she explained and Tessa immediately nodded. “That’s a great idea,” she agreed.

They sat in the middle of the ring and looked over the video, watching the short match from start to finish. It all seemed simple enough.

“Okay let’s do this,” Tessa was eager to get started. Zelina seemed just as excited and the two immediately started going through the sequence, step by step. Tessa couldn’t deny she was enjoying it, the way Zelina pressed into her and how easy it was to lift her up and catch her with each spot they went over.

When they got to the final spot, Tessa saw the hesitation Zelina had suddenly. She offered her a warm, reassuring smile. “It’s just like doing a hurricanrana,” she promised. The octopus hold was a move made famous by AJ and it made sense that Zelina was hesitant.

She nodded her head, trusting Tessa’s words. She launched herself from the ropes and Tessa easily caught her. “Now keep your one leg hooked over my neck and hook the other leg around mine,” she told her and Zelina easily did so. “Now- grab my arm-“ she waved the specific one she needed to grab. “And pull it back.”

When she finally did it, she had the hold properly locked in and Tessa knew it was working. “Okay, good,” she managed out, breath coming out a little bit faster. She then moved and she kept a hold of Zelina as she reversed the move into the cradle DDT.

It was all too easy and Tessa rolled her over into a faux pin while Zelina acted like she was dead weight. It was spot on, exactly like AJ. When she got the imaginary three count, she rolled off of Zelina, the girl rolling back up to a criss crossed sitting position. “Was that good?” Zelina asked and that made Tessa laugh at how eager she was to get feedback. Tessa nodded with a grin. “That was great for a first try,” she said. She couldn’t deny she wanted to keep it going, Zelina was talented in the ring, something Tessa wouldn’t be able to get enough of. “But I think we should do another round,” she added.

A playful grin came across Zelina’s face and she nodded her head. “Do you wanna just mess around and lock up for a while?” She asked her. “Just so we can get to know each other a bit better,” there was a flirty look in Zelina’s eye as she said it and Tessa's heart picked up. She couldn’t say no. She nodded her head quickly without any hesitation. “Yeah- that sounds like fun,” she grinned, standing up and bouncing on the balls of her feet. 


End file.
